


You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours

by TheAgent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons, First Time, Fluff, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, human!bill cipher, pen & paper rpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAgent/pseuds/TheAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comes to Ford seeking help. He's reluctant at first but Bill persuades him to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours

Ford was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the knocking at first. When he finally went to answer the door, the knocking had become quite impatient. He didn't even have the time to greet the young blond man that barged into his room complaining. "Took you long enough, Sixer. I have this stupid task for business studies and I need you to help me with that." He didn't even look at Ford while he was talking but instead went straight to the fridge and poured himself something to drink and then flopped on the couch. He took a sip and sighed: "I don't get why I even have to bother with that stuff when I'm actually studying law."

Ford took a deep breath before he closed the door and turned to look at his visitor. "And good afternoon to you too, Bill" he said sarcastically. In the short time he'd known this guy he had managed to get on his nerves quite a few times. He decided to also get something to drink, seeing that his previous work was already interrupted, and sat next to Bill. "So, a simple homework got you so agitated again? Oh wait. I forgot, that's your normal mode", he teased. "So when is it due, anyway?"

"I need it tonight by 8 p.m., that's why you gotta help me right now", Bill stated matter-of-factly. Ford almost spit out his drink. "Right now? You gotta be kidding me, has it ever occured to you that I might have plans already?" Bill huffed. "Yeah, of course. You got plans on a friday evening." "Yes I do! We're going to save Princess Unattainabelle out of Probabilitor the Annoying's tower tonight!" Ford blurted out. Bill stared at him dumbfounded. "You... what?" Ford reached for the thirtyeight-sided die and one of the sheets that lay scattered on the table and presented both to Bill. "Uhm, Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons. Really cool game. And uh, my friends and I are meeting for the final battle of the campaign tonight." Bill picked up the offered die and turned it in his fingers. Then he cracked up laughing: "Oh that's just so typical for you. Of course your plans are something nerdy!" Ford blushed slightly and huffed: "Well, of course D, D & D isn't for everyone. Anyway, as I said, I got plans already so I can't help you."  
Bill's laughter subsided. "What? Aww, come on. It's still a few hours until 8. Don't leave me hanging!" Ford shook his head. "Nope." Bill sighed and swirled the liquid in his glass. Then his eyes lit up as he had an idea. "And if I offer you something in return? I could help you with something that you have trouble with."  
"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Ford asked desinterested while he sorted through the sheets.  
"I could help you getting laid", Bill offered nonchalantly.  
Ford almost dropped the sheet he was holding. Instead he crumpled it as he gripped it too hard. "W-why would I need help with that?" He averted his gaze from Bill but the blond could see his blush nonetheless.  
Bill leaned closer and his voice was almost a whisper when he spoke in Ford's ear: "Just call it a hunch, Sixer." He placed the die in front of Ford back on the table.  
Ford took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You won't leave anyway before I help you, am I right? Guess I can aswell take you up on that offer then. Not that I needed your help though..."  
Bill beamed. "It's a deal then!"

 

 

They spent the next hours working focusedly working on Bill's homework. Ford eyed him from the side. As loud and annoying as Bill could be, there was also this other side of him, serious and concentrated. Guess that's why I like him after all, he thought. When he realized he hadn't heard what Bill was saying to him, he quickly shifted his attention back to the book in front of them again and hoped Bill hadn't noticed that he had been staring. "Uhm.."  
"You okay, Sixer? I just said we're finished then."  
"Oh? Oh, great! Sorry, I just got side-tracked by.. Princess Unattainabelle, yeah. The rescue mission tonight", he stood up and streched to avoid Bill's gaze.

He startled when Bill's hands suddenly were on his hips. "Er, Bill...? What are you doing?"  
Bill traced his fingers over the buttons on Ford's shirt. "Why, holding up my part of the deal of course."  
"That's not quite what I expected it would be..."  
Bill leaned closer and spoke softly in Ford's ear: "Is that a problem, Fordsy?"  
He shivered at that and contemplated this development for a long second. "No", he finally answered and turned around to face Bill and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

Bill sensed Ford's hesitation and leaned in to catch his lips with a kiss. When Ford was relaxing a bit, he guided them both back to the couch, pushing Ford gently to sit down so Bill could straddle him. Grinding against Ford he eagerly unbottend his shirt, all the while Ford was completely lost in their continued kiss, having trouble to process what was happening.  
He gave a whine when Bill broke the kiss to swiftly get rid of his own clothing. "You have me back any second", the blond smirked. "You should try undressing, too. It's less fun when you stay clothed." Ford complied and shrugged off his shirt and pants.  
The blond climbed over him again, petting Ford's thigh appreciatively and planting a kiss on Ford's now exposed member.  
The scientist gave a quiet moan at that. Bill then licked over Ford's balls up the length of his cock and finally wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently while closely eyeing his reactions. Ford shuddered and his hands gripped the cushions tight, seeking something to hold on to.

Bill gave the tip another sqeeze with his lips before he let go to plant a trail of kisses up the other man's chest, taking it a bit slower. He gently straddled Ford again while working his way further up, trailing his thumb over his nipple and softly sucking on his neck. At that he felt Ford's cock twitch under him and he let out a moan of his own.  
Ford regained his composure enough to cup Bill's cheek with one hand again and pull him into a kiss. His other hand wandered down exploring the blond's back and squeezing his butt cheeks. When his finger found the blond's entrance, he stilled.  
Bill gave an impatient whine and pushed back against Ford's fingers, not giving Ford the time to let his insecurities get the better of him.

Reassured, Ford pressed the first digit in. Bill moaned and reached between them to grab both their cocks with one hand to stroke them languidly. "More" he urged Ford, almost pleading.  
He quickly added a second and a third finger, thus drawing a whimper from Bill. "Am I hurting you?" he asked his friend, worry in his voice.  
Bill looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Yeah... but not enough yet." He gave Ford a smirk, latching his lips on his neck again, trailing his tongue over the skin and sucking hungrily. Ford's hips bucked up and he pushed his last two fingers in, resulting in a muffled cry from Bill.

The young lawyer couldn't wait any longer. He reached for his bag and fished out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his hand and spread it on Ford's fully erect cock. Then he positioned himself over him he locked eyes with the other man and held his gaze all the while he lowered himself slowly. When he bottomed out, he gave a content sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, adjusting to the girth.

Ford seemed at a loss now what to do with his hands, so he took one and wrapped it around his own cock, guiding him a few strokes before he let Ford go again and riding his member in time with Ford's strokes.  
Ford soon picked up his pace, squeezing and stroking Bill harder. The latter couldn't keep up anymore and just leaned forward on Ford's chest. He then draped his free arm over Bill's back and held him tight, now shifting slightly so he could thrust into him.  
As the thrust became harder and more rapid, he digged his nails in Ford's shoulders, holding onto him as he whimpered and moaned. Ford had trouble now keeping up a steady pace. With a loud groan he came and pressed Bill to his chest. The blond clenched around Ford as he felt him release inside of him and shuddered, the feeling of getting filled pushing him over the edge too.  
His loud moan ebbed out to heavy panting as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't bother slipping off of Ford but instead snuggled against his chest just as they were, enjoying the hazy bliss of the afterglow.

"Bill?"  
"Mmmmh?"  
"Next time you need help with your homework, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm sure we can, uh, come to an arrangement."  
Bill snickered. "Sure, Fordsy. Can do." He pecked him on the cheek, nuzzled his head in the crook of Ford's neck and dozed off.

 

 

Eventually he had to leave again though to turn in his homework. On the way he wondered if Ford's friends would notice the hickeys and would question him why he was later than usual. A broad grin spread across Bill's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Comments as always are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
